


Tickle My Fancy

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Talking, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Toni’s had sex with a lot of people, and sometimes it even feels good. Somehow, though, she thinks it’s going to feel different with Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208





	Tickle My Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> **buying_the_space_farm** made the excellent point on my last f/f fic that there isn't enough lesbian sex in this fandom, and managed to convince me to add to the pile. Thanks, I had some fun writing this! However, as it was my first attempt at f/f nsfw, I'm also gifting this to the amazing **Rabentochter** who held my hand through the whole thing and told me I was doing okay. Thank youuu Sesillll ❤︎

Sex is just a thing that people do.

It’s a thing that gets people what they want, a thing that feels good– or at least, it’s meant to. It’s a thing that’s celebrated, romanticised– a thing that wars have been started over. It’s a thing that people do for fun, to pass the time, to take their minds off the stress of the everyday world, to lose themselves in twisted sheets and the heat and sweat of another person’s body.

It’s a thing that’s… _expected_ , and– certainly a thing that Toni’s done many times.

She’s had sex with a lot of people. _That’s_ a truth that the whole world is aware of, and one that she’s not exactly ashamed to admit. She’s had sex with men, with women, with people who identify as both– and those who identify as neither. She’s had sex with too many to count, really. It’s gotten her what she’s wanted in the past, and.

Sometimes?

Yeah, sometimes it even felt good.

She thought she could call herself something of a pro at sex– it was a skill that she had cultivated from an age that… was possibly a little younger than most people would say it should be. She was generally more experienced than her lovers– though, for once, she thought that this time that might not be the case.

Especially not if the way that Loki kissed her was any indication.

Normally, kissing was just… an action, just a lead in to something else. Kissing was just a way of saying, ‘Yeah, I’m into you– and if my tongue can do this to your mouth, imagine what it can do between your legs.’ Like an interview, almost. It didn’t _do_ anything, not really.

But, Loki… _shit._

The way Loki held her, it was… it was something else. Loki somehow managed to be firm and soft all at once, fingers pressing into skin as she pulled Toni closer in a manner that made Toni feel both desired and _treasured._ Her lips were near demanding, her teeth nipping at Toni’s mouth and leaving her sore and bruised but, in _good_ way. Loki’s tongue slid along Toni’s own in a way that made her toes curl, the taste of her something that Toni couldn’t get enough of—

And fuck if it wasn’t the best freaking interview Toni had ever experienced.

Loki’s grin was wolfish as she pulled away, those green eyes shining as if she knew _exactly_ what she’d just done to Toni’s mind– as if she knew that she was the first time Toni had actually fucking realised why couples liked to kiss each other just for the sake of it. God _damn_.

Loki really _must_ know what she was doing, and…

Well, it made Toni _excited,_ actually.

Not that Toni had been anything other than that, even before the kiss. She’d been half in love with Loki for weeks now which– yep, that was new and weird, because the only person Toni had felt anything for in the past had been Pepper and that hadn’t felt anything even _close_ to what she was feeling now. So of course, being near Loki made her excited anyway– Loki made her heart beat a little harder, her cheeks feel a little warmer, her chest a little tight as if she couldn’t draw in enough breath. And the thought of being close to Loki this way… well, Toni craved that _intimacy._ She wanted everything with Loki, she wanted them to be as close as they could. She knew she wanted to know what Loki’s skin would feel like sliding over hers, she wanted to know the warmth of Loki’s body pressed close to her in bed, the feel of Loki’s arms around her waist. She wanted…

She _wanted._

And maybe the thought of sex itself was still a little eh, but. Wasn’t it always? Sex was just a _thing_ , just a way of having fun. Toni had heard that it was better when there was emotion involved– maybe that was the truth.

There was only one way to find out, right? That’s what she’d been told in college– only one way to know if you’d like something or not. That was, after all, part of the reason _why_ she was quite so experienced. Think of it as… an experiment– clinical, though fun at times, and yet to deliver positive results.

And ooooh, but to be with someone who knew their way around another person’s body just as well as Toni did? She was pretty certain in her hypothesis that this would be the moment that she would find something she liked– the moment that everyone her whole life had told her she would experience.

_You just have to find what you like._

Yeah, well, Toni liked _Loki._ And Loki would know how to make her feel good– this _should be good_.

Toni was _smiling_ into Loki’s mouth as Loki teleported them to the bedroom, hands sliding under shirts, fingers dragging over hot and sticky skin. Loki’s breath was warm as she gasped into Toni’s mouth, and Toni’s grin widened as she tugged at Loki’s shirt. They had to separate to get it over Loki’s head, and then they pulled Toni’s off a moment later – very efficient, really – leaving them both in their bras. Toni’s was emerald green, chosen special of course– and she loved the way that Loki’s eyes dragged over it, her lips parting as her fingers trailed over the edge of the lace.

Then Loki was kissing her again and Toni kissed her back, arching up into Loki’s touch as Loki’s hand cupped her breast over the bra. Toni moaned the way she knew people normally liked, and was rewarded with a moan in return as Loki’s fingers squeezed her chest with enough force to be felt, but not enough to hurt. Loki’s other hand was on Toni’s bare stomach, dancing over her abs before slipping under the hem of her jeans– and Toni pushed into it again, close enough that the whole length of their bodies were pressed together, the heat of them both burning far too hot.

“Loki,” she whispered, making sure her voice was low– and feeling validated as it caused Loki’s pupils to blow even wider than they already were. “Come on, fuck me already.”

Loki’s eyes half closed, and her lips parted with a groan before she managed to find her voice. “Toni, there’s no need to _rush—”_

“Isn’t there?” Toni crooned. She’d never seen the point in waiting, after all– didn’t Loki know what she wanted? “Let me feel you, let me touch you– let me go down on you, _taste_ you, turn you into a such a quivering mess that you won’t want to move for a week—”

“Oh, do you think that you could?” Loki asked, though her voice was half broken.

“I know that I could.” Toni dipped her own hand into the waistband of Loki’s jeans, but she didn’t pause where Loki had– she pushed her hand lower, past the mound of curls and into the wet _warmth_ she sought. She rubbed with one, single finger, pressing hard and slow– and she smirked as Loki bucked into her with a gasp—

And then Toni was being pushed back onto the bed, her hand pulling free– and Toni grinned as Loki began to pull at her pants. Apparently too impatient to do it properly, Loki just tore straight through the denim before throwing away the pieces, leaving Toni only in her green underwear. Ah well, it wasn’t like Toni didn’t have the money to be able to buy a new pair, right? Loki was still standing over her, so it was easy work to deftly undo the buttons on Loki’s pants and unzip the fly before tugging them down– and then Loki was pushing Toni back, one hand on her shoulder as she leaned over her and caught her lips in a violent kiss.

Toni wasn’t used to being underneath– and while she was sure she would be good at it, this was _Loki_. Everything needed to be perfect. So Toni did what she did best, and worked to _distract–_ she arched her spine and pressed up into the kiss before sliding a hand down again and cupping Loki through her underwear. Loki’s responding gasp had Toni grinning, as it was what she had been waiting for– and then she pushed against the mattress and flipped them over so that _she_ was on top, in control.

Loki looked up at Toni with the kind of smile that said she was taking this as a challenge– but that it was one she was going to enjoy. And _oh_ , there it was. Amongst the dilated pupils and the flushed skin, _there_ was something that Toni could properly understand.

Deciding to take the challenge by the balls, Toni smirked up at Loki as she slid down her body, trailing soft kisses along her skin as she did so. She brushed her lips over Loki’s throat, then down over her collar bone. Over the swell of her breast, down her stomach, and across the sharp line of one of her hips. And this, _this_ was something that Toni thought she could have done all day– Loki’s skin was divine, and Toni loved to kiss it, to near on worship it with every piece of the love she felt. But, unfortunately, that alone wasn’t enough. Toni knew that.

She _knew_ how to pleasure a girl– she was a _good_ lover. Everyone she slept with left her bed feeling satisfied, and she was adamant that Loki would be the same. It was what was expected in a relationship, after all– and while Toni didn’t need it from Loki herself, she would certainly give Loki everything she wanted so long as it meant that Toni got to keep her.

So, even though in that moment she would have been totally content to curl up beside Loki, to press close and touch her lips to that perfect skin… instead, she pulled herself lower, dragging her teeth along the soft flesh of Loki’s inner thigh before using both hands to spread Loki’s legs apart. From there, she eyed the darkened, moist patch that was blossoming through Loki’s red underwear– and then leaned in, pressing her lips right against it, kissing through the material.

Loki’s hips arched against the mattress, her breaths little more than pants already.

“Stay still, Lokes,” Toni said, leaning back slightly– and causing Loki to practically _whine_ at the loss. “No, seriously. I think I’m going to need to concentrate.” To extenuate her point, Toni touched a single finger to the damp material, hardly applying any pressure at all. She flicked the tip of her finger back and forth for a few seconds before finally pressing down– but not in the middle. She made her fingers into a V and stroked them back and forth either side of where she was sure Loki _wanted_ her to be touching– and then, just as she could sense Loki about to complain, she leaned back down and licked between her own fingers in a slow, firm line. Toni was grinning as she pulled back– and Loki’s protest cut off as Toni finally hooked her fingers under the waistband of Loki’s underwear and pulled it all the way down.

She moved back in the moment the material was gone and spread Loki’s folds with her fingers, putting all that pretty pink on display. Parting her lips, she breathed gently on Loki’s clitoris, taking pride from the way that the warmth made Loki shiver. Toni used her hand again next, once again stroking slowly with her fingers in a V—

And then she leaned down to drag her tongue up the length of Loki’s slit and along the side of her clit, pressing it down into the bone as she did so. Loki tasted a little metallic, and a little of salt– and as Toni went for another pass, Loki’s folds grew wetter and her thighs began to tremble under Toni’s hands.

Moving in for the kill, Toni finally slid her tongue properly over Loki’s clitoris, pressing flat and then moving in circles, increasing the pressure until Loki was pressing back up against her. Toni’s fingers moved under her mouth, rubbing over Loki’s slit before sliding inside– not deep, just far enough for her to be able to curl her fingers and press against that growing sweet spot as she kept up those continuous circles with her tongue.

Loki was practically writhing, and Toni grinned against Loki’s clit as she felt a hand tug at her hair, pulling her back up—

And then they were kissing, Loki’s wetness between their lips and causing their mouths to slide together. Loki was moaning prettily, her hips still pressing into Toni’s as if she hadn’t had enough. But if that was the case, then why had she—

Toni’s question was answered quickly as Loki’s fingers suddenly began to dance over Toni’s sides, causing her to want to _squirm_ and not in a good way. She didn’t like being tickled, and she didn’t get why Loki would—

Then Loki was flipping them over again, the weight of her body pressing Toni into the mattress, having used both the kiss and the tickling as a distraction. Loki was laughing, her smile bright—

But Toni felt like she couldn’t move. Her limbs were frozen, heavy, and she just, stared up at Loki—

But only for a moment.

This wasn’t the _first_ time someone had tried to take back control during sex, though it didn’t happen all that often. She had honed her skills, and usually, once Toni started, no one ever wanted her stop. Toni could ride a guy into oblivion and bring a girl to the edge so many times that by the time she even _thought_ about beginning to return the favour, she would be as soft as putty in Toni’s hands and willing to simply let it go.

It’s not like any girl could have got Toni off, anyway. For all her skills, she had never even experienced an orgasm herself– or at least, she didn’t think so? Yeah, she’d had fun sometimes in the past and she could make herself gasp with her fingers and a good vibrator, but she wasn’t _sure_ if she’d orgasmed. And from what she’d read about them, and from how she’d seen other girls react, she figured that probably meant that she hadn’t. Not that it mattered– it just wasn’t her cup of tea.

But she could make _others_ reach that point of bliss– she just would rather do it from on top.

She plastered a smile back on her lips as she went to reach between Loki’s legs again, remembering that Loki had only been half there, knowing that she would want _more—_

“Toni?” Loki asked– and she sounded a little off?

But Toni figured that was just because she was _wanting_ , so Toni arched up against her as best as she could manage, pressing their chests together as she ran a finger along the side of Loki’s vulva, up toward that sensitive bundle of nerves—

“ _Toni.”_

It was the tone that made her stop, more than the word– sharp, almost warning, and… _worried._ She pulled back her hand, and tilted her head.

“Lokes?” Toni asked, her voice a little smaller than she meant it to be. “Is something… did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Loki said firmly– though she still had a wary look in her eyes. “No, you– you’re perfect. But… Toni, are you… enjoying this?”

“Yes,” Toni answered immediately, because she knew that any other answer was never acceptable during sex. Then she went to kiss Loki again, wanting to take her mind off it—

But Loki leaned away, her brow furrowed, as if… she didn’t believe it. “Please,” she said. “Toni, don’t lie to me. Not about this.”

And Toni was _confused._ Why did it matter if– well, she supposed that _she_ always wanted her partners to enjoy themselves, but that was because she always knew what it was that they wanted, and what she had to gain from it herself.

But… Loki hadn’t been doing this to get something out of it, had she? Loki… had just wanted _Toni._

And somehow, that just made everything feel so much harder.

With that thought burning in her mind and Loki’s green eyes feeling like they were boring a hole through Toni’s skull, Toni suddenly felt far more naked and vulnerable than she ever had in the past. It was like her skin was crawling, and she pulled herself out from under Loki to sit cross-legged on the mattress, wrapping her arms around her middle. Loki took a moment to pull her underwear back on before sitting opposite, fingers digging into the bedding and her expression so very worried now that it pained Toni to the core.

“I wasn’t doing anything that I didn’t want to be doing,” Toni blurted, hoping it would pull that expression from Loki’s face.

But, confusedly, it only made Loki’s frown deepen further. “That’s not the same thing,” she said– and then something in her eyes shifted a little. “Was it… me? Did _I_ do something wrong?”

An immediate, instinctive _no_ was ready to fall from Toni’s lips, but– Loki had _asked_ for honesty. Then Toni thought about saying that she hadn’t liked the tickling, or that she preferred to be on top, because those were the _truth_ in its simplest form.

Except…

She couldn’t quite get the words out. And she realised, as she saw the raw _care_ still etched into Loki’s expression, that she didn’t _want_ to say anything less than the _whole_ truth. After all, she’d never felt… well, she wasn’t sure what exactly she was feeling, to be honest, but she knew it wasn’t like anything that she had felt before. For the first time, Toni seemed to have found a person that she didn’t just want to not lie to, but that she wanted to spill the whole entire ugly story.

But that vulnerability was still creeping up her throat.

So instead, she merely shrugged. “It’s not you,” she promised. “Sex is just… a thing to me, you know?”

Loki’s fingers tightened on the sheets, and although Toni could see a question practically dancing on the tip of Loki’s tongue, she never gave it voice. And to be honest, that gave Toni more courage to continue than she would have, if Loki had pushed.

“It’s like… pilates,” Toni said. “You know, like– loads of people do it, and those that do swear by it. Yeah, maybe it leaves you a little sore but, worth it, apparently, and even if you don’t like it at first, just keep going, it’ll grow on you, you’ll find an instructor and a set of positions that you like. But, I _went_ to pilates, and I just had no idea what everyone was raving about, no matter how many classes I went to. It’s not that it’s bad, sometimes it’s nice even, but it’s just... a _thing_ , that people do, and that I don’t _get._ ”

Toni pulled her arms a little tighter around her. It was the first time she had ever admitted that out loud to another person, and here she’d gone and done it in a stupid analogy. She was an idiot, she shouldn’t have been allowed to open her mouth—

But then, slowly, Loki unclenched her hand from the sheets and reached out, oh so slowly as if she were expecting that Toni would – or perhaps giving her the chance to – move away.

But Toni didn’t, and she shivered slightly as Loki’s hand landed gently on her bare arm. Loki was frowning still, but. It was a different kind of frown to before, perhaps– and when she spoke, Toni thought she could hear something of understanding in Loki’s tone.

“Toni…” she said. “If you… if you weren’t thinking about what _I_ wanted, if my pleasure and happiness were entirely out of the question– if it was _only_ about _you_ , would you want to have sex with me?”

The first answer that popped to mind was merely that such a thing was impossible– because Loki’s happiness was almost always at the forefront of Toni’s mind these days. And besides… why on earth would Toni bother to even consider having sex if the other person wasn’t interested?

But… she did understand what it was that Loki was asking her to think about, and so she was determined to keep her answers honest.

“I…”

 _Did_ she want to have sex with Loki? Toni knew she was in love with Loki, but she also knew she much preferred the thought of curling up with Loki under a blanket and trading witty comments about whatever movie struck their fancy. But then, when she thought about the way that Loki had kissed her…

Oh, Toni knew that she wanted to feel a kiss like that again. She knew she wanted to feel Loki’s skin, she wanted to hold her close, to know that Loki was _hers_ and that she was Loki’s in body as well as in soul. She knew she wanted that _intimacy_.

And when she cleared her throat and met Loki’s eyes once more, her words rang true. “Yes,” she said. “I do. Just…”

Loki’s expression softened to a tender smile. “Just not right now?”

Toni felt the tension leave her in a wave, the tightness she had been feeling rolling from her as she slumped forward slightly, her arms sliding away from her waist and her hands curling around Loki’s instead. She still felt a niggling kind of doubt, a fear that this would be the end of her tryst with Loki– but—

_Don’t lie to me. Not about this._

“Yeah,” Toni said, taking the leap of faith. “Just not right now.”

And Loki… leaned forward with a soft smile on her lips. Toni found herself frozen, suddenly unsure—

But when Loki’s lips pressed against hers, Loki didn’t kiss with a passion. She kissed softly, tenderly, as if she were trying to give a message rather than lead in to sex– another kind of kiss that was so completely new, and which had Toni feeling so completely and utterly boneless.

“Is that okay?” Loki asked as she leaned back, her lips still brushing Toni’s on every other syllable.

“Yeah,” Toni breathed, one hand curling around Loki’s waist, feeling like she was finally, _finally_ finding a measure of touch that she _adored._ “That’s perfect.”

Loki’s smile was the sun emerging from the clouds, and then she shifted across the bed so that she and Toni were next to one another, their skin sliding together just how Toni had yearned for. She let out a small sigh and curled into Loki’s side, leaning her head on Loki’s shoulder and pressing a light kiss to the bare skin just above her collarbone.

“Take as long as you need, elskan mín,” Loki whispered, touching a kiss to the top of Toni’s head. “Even if you change your mind, and decide that the right time is never at all. Because, _this_ is perfect to me as well. _”_

And, Toni could have said some more. She could have said that Loki lit a fire inside her that no one else had yet managed– that even though the thought of sex for the sake of sex was no more appealing than it was with anyone else, the thought of being _close_ to Loki in that way made her toes curl with anticipation.

But, somehow, the moment didn’t feel right, and there was only the one thing left that Toni felt the need to say.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For… everything.”

Toni felt Loki’s responding smile in the press of her lips upon Toni’s forehead. “Anything,” Loki said. “Anytime.”

And as they curled closer together with soft sighs of contentment, Toni couldn’t help but feel like she’d finally found what she had been looking for all along.


End file.
